


i am Looking

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Shit that's so gay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The screen lit up an image of Bucky in his room. Steve's expression was perplexed at the thought of Bucky being in bed now, especially since it was after three in the afternoon, and the confusion deepened when he noticed the odd angle Bucky was laying in. His hand was underneath him, legs bent up and…"Is- is he naked?" Tony covered his glasses for a moment, unimpressed with the sight of the Winter Soldier's dick coming up on live feed, before he removed his hand in curiosity. "Wait… Is he-?""Oh my god, turn it off!"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anon Works





	i am Looking

Steve and Tony were mid-conversation when JARVIS interrupted them.

"Excuse me, sirs, but it appears that Sergeant Barnes' heart rate has rapidly increased from his usual rate to around 110 per minute."

Steve was on his feet in less than a second, his head turning sharply to Tony. "Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"Not… Exactly." JARVIS responded, and Steve felt a frown crease his features. Tony had waved his hand beside him.

"Pull up the live footage from his room."

Steve felt his expression darken a little at the idea of invading Bucky's privacy. Tony had promised he wouldn't have JARVIS recording in his room, and here he was pulling up the live feed. If he hadn't been so afraid he was hurt, Steve would've given Tony some harsh words, but right now he was more concerned with making sure his friend was okay. Especially since… Well, he hadn't exactly been living at the tower long. And he was prone to panic attacks and episodes where his memory would become a little woozy which caused him to lash out. Steve had never had JARVIS pull up a live feed of him, however; usually Bucky was with him when it happened. It was just rather unfortunate that it was happening as the pair of them were more than eighty floors below.

The screen lit up an image of Bucky in his room. Steve's expression was perplexed at the thought of Bucky being in bed now, especially since it was after three in the afternoon, and the confusion deepened when he noticed the odd angle Bucky was laying in. His hand was underneath him, legs bent up and…

"Is- is he naked?" Tony covered his glasses for a moment, unimpressed with the sight of the Winter Soldier's dick coming up on live feed, before he removed his hand in curiosity. "Wait… Is he-?"

"Oh my god, turn it off!" Steve said suddenly, his cheeks going scarlet red as he read the situation clearer. Bucky had his hips up in the air, and one of his flesh fingers was starting to press inside himself. There was some static through the feed, but Steve was certain his super-human hearing picked up the softest of moans as the finger disappeared from sight. "Fuck, I shouldn't be seeing this- I-" Steve started to ramble, his cheeks going redder and redder as he turned away from the video but whipped back around only seconds later when he heard another lewd moan. "Oh god, _Tony_!"

"Is the Winter Soldier masturbating in bed? At almost four in the afternoon?" Tony simply asked in response, the faintest grin on his face as he watched the footage. "Wow, I didn't imagine him as a bottom kinda guy. You know, I'm all for it- the occasional finger in there feels different sometimes, but he just doesn't seem like the type to- oh my god, is there _two_ in there?" The grin spread wider, and Tony sat back down, the live footage still displaying Bucky on his back.

"Shit, Tony this is wrong. This is so wrong." Steve's face was hot, and he wanted to look away but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. As he watched Bucky slip into himself easily, he felt his cock twitch in interest and nearly had a breakdown on the spot. "Oh, my god." He covered his lap with his hands, face still burning as he watched the screen.

Bucky had his metal hand on his thigh, the fingers gripping hard into his skin as he pressed deeper inside of himself. There was a light flush on his cheeks, eyes closed and mouth agape as he sucked in harsh breaths. Steve could hear them clearly, and it was wreaking havoc on his dick between his legs. In between the breaths he would release a breathy moan, quiet yet still enough to let Steve and Tony know he was enjoying himself plenty. His dick twitched against his stomach as he pumped into himself, and Steve was basically mesmerised by the sight. Steve and Tony didn't share a word between them until Bucky let out a harsh cry, his cock spurting a few jets of cum up onto his chest and his arm leaving bruises on his thigh. It was only then that Steve looked away, completely hyper-aware of the wetness in his boxers as he literally came untouched and hadn't even realised he was so infatuated with the sight of his best friend fucking himself. Tony glanced as Steve, who was red in the face and covering his lap firmly with his hand.

"Well." Tony rose his eyebrows, and waved away the screen again. "At least we know he's alright. So, what were you saying?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb lmao but i've had the idea in my head for months & no motivation to actually write properly so *dumps*


End file.
